nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
The Russian Mafia
: The Russian Mafia (alias. Russian Bratva) is a criminal organization operating in Los Santos, occupying the terminal (the docks) and viewing it as their territory. They are known to be extremely bold, often making no attempt to disguise their identity while committing crimes. They were founded by [[Boris Ivanov|'Boris Ivanov']] & [[Anton Belov|'Anton Belov']] and are led by Boris. History Wars & Conflicts Leanbois War Crafting Table Shootout : July 24, 2019 - Boris & Anton were on the roof of the crafting table, armed with AK-47s and taxed anyone who wanted to use the building. Lang Buddha & Curtis Swoleroid saw them and wanted to let them know that they own the crafting table. They discussed who had the right to own it, both sides mentioned that they are poor and need the money to pay their debts. Anton tried to persuade Buddha's conscience that they only have "Adidas" and that he has an expensive sports car. Buddha said he has a $100,000 down payment on his car and will lose his car anyway. Both sides came to no agreement, so Buddha & Curtis decided to attack them and take over the crafting table. There was a shootout between the two groups afterward. Curtis shot Anton & Boris and then stole their weapons. Leanbois declared war on The Russian Mafia after the crafting table shootout. look comerade buddha, is no problem. We're gonna hold down shop ''да, you want to have problem? is problem. simple да?'' ''- Boris Ivanov '' Leanbois * Buddha & Curtis POV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15TgzUZjYUY * Buddha POV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngEccIEjxBk The Kidnapping of Ellie Dono : July 27, 2019 - The Russian Mafia kidnapped Ellie Dono because Lang Buddha stole multiple firearms from them after shootout. The Russians interrogated Ellie to get information about Buddha’s house and where his weapons are located, one of them threatened to cut Ellie’s finger off if she lied. They tried to convince Ellie to find their stolen firearms (full-size AK-47 & a small one) for them. The Russians brought her to Al Saab’s house and another house across the street but she had no keys for either of those houses. Ellie opens the only house for which she had a key for, an old stash house that is pretty much empty. Weed, Oxy, and other random stuff are stored in it. Those are the only things The Russian Mafia found. After robbing the stash house they let her know that when Buddha is around they will attempt to rob him again, and one of them will hang Buddha upside down and drain him through his testicles. Then they left first, and let Ellie go her way. Leanbois * Ellie POV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9Xu6idxAGA Russian Bratva pays "Taxes" to Leanbois : July 28, 2019 - The Russian Mafia drove on Lean Street and offered Denzel Williams & Ellie Dono to pay their "taxes". Buddha did not trust them and thought it might be a trap. A brief conversation between Ellie, Denzel, and the Russians sparked a deadly firefight resulting in both being shot down by Anton. But Buddha managed to shoot him down when he tried to drove away. Buddha then picked up Denzel and drove him to Grandma's house to avoid the cops, on the way to Grandma's house Buddha ran over Boris. Denzel was then revived in the house. Leanbois * Ellie POV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcqKIc1CZxY The Death of Pavel Voronin : August 12, 2019 - Pavel Voronin '''spotted a white-colored vehicle driving threw the docks and informed everyone on the radio about it. He tried to describe every turn and movement the vehicle took on the radio. '''Boris & Anton tried to locate it but couldn't follow it. Pavel was on top of a big warehouse when the vehicle tried to roll upon him and gunshots followed after. Boris asked on the radio if he knew how many people were in the car. But he couldn't get an answer from Pavel, because he was busy shooting the car. But little did he knew he wasn't the only one on the roof, then he got shot from behind. Pavel tried to fight back but couldn't land a shot. He was then shot off from the roof followed by a painful-looking landing face-first on the concrete. 3 days later after this incident, he succumbed to his injury in the ICU of Pillbox Medical Center. Last Words Pavel: He's going ocean side! (beep) People getting out of car, its gonna get hot! (beep) Boris: How many? (beep) Pavel: If I fucking see! (beep) '' Boris: 3 or 4? Pavel: It's a fucking...... (beep) - 'Pavel last conversation with Boris' '''The Russian Mafia' * Pavel POV (Shootout): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466424984?filter=highlights&sort=time (2:22 - 2:39) * Pavel POV (Death): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467782553?filter=highlights&sort=time Special Delivery for Lang Buddha : August 17, 2019 - Boris had planned one of the greatest drive-bys in Los Santos history. Stan Ruthenburg, Joeseph Pazkowski, Igor Kirilov and Boris "The Bear" Ivanov himself are the four-man team to execute it. Stan drove up to Lean Street with a "Los Santos Hoard House" truck, inside the storage unit where Boris & his comrades armed with machine guns. Almost all the Leanbois were talking on Lean street minding their own business. Stan stopped in front of their house. Ricky Robins & Lang Buddha immediately pulled out their guns. Stan greets them and said that he had a "Special Delivery" for Lang Buddha. Ricky demanded aggressively that Stan needs to get off the truck but before somebody could react Stan opened the backdoor of the truck with all the armed Russians. Curtis Swoleroid ate like 50 bullets without a chance to react. Shots were all heard around South. At that moment Buddha had the Eye of the Dept Tiger. First, he shot Stan, '''his bullets penetrated threw '''Stan's skull and with Ricky got a couple of shots against Boris & Joeseph. Igor then shot Ricky down, Ellie Dono tried to help Ricky but couldn't land shots from afar. Buddha landed almost every single bullet and shot Boris & Joseph down where then Igor came from behind the truck and finished Buddha. After that Ellie got the upper hand by landing more shots than Igor. He got pretty shot up but ran so fast that everybody who possessed a pair of Adidas would be proud of him. She chased him but, he outmaneuvered Ellie and flank her from behind. Ellie couldn't react and got riddled with Bullets by Igor. Now even the last Leanboi fell in Lean Street. Igor, as the last survivor of this battle, takes his fallen comrades with the truck, which is littered with bullet holes and covered in blood. The Russian Mafia * Boris POV (Shootout): https://www.twitch.tv/tehrani/clip/FrozenUnsightlyEchidnaSuperVinlinS * Boris POV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-5X_v8sn0k Leanbois * Buddha POV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t4A9uMmsMQ (3:54 - 4:43 / 5:04 - 7:41) * Curtis POV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t4A9uMmsMQ (11:22 - 11:47) * Ricky POV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0Y344IaSUw (3:24:03 - 3:25:59) * Ellie POV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t4A9uMmsMQ (4:35 - 5:02) The Russian Mafia x East Side Ballaz (vs) Leanbois x Vagos Chang Gang War HOA Conflict Misfits Conflict Criminal Activities Former Members * Pavel Voronin (Lost his life defending The Docks against the Leanbois) Territory Gangterritory1.jpg Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs